


Sungshine, Starshine

by Naturestar44



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chansung - Freeform, Gen, I don't get out much, I just wanted to cry about Jisung's socks, I still dunno if this is romantic or not, I wrote half of this in a cafe because cliches, and I'm severely disappointed that chansung didn't show up as a stand-alone ship, anyways I'm whipped for chansung, apparently there's a character limit for tags, basically me being hopelessly whipped, honorable mention - Felix's freckles, if you didn't pick that up already, it was my first time in a cafe, let me live, oh I forgot, pure softness, this is so soft it's kind of embarrassing to look back on, this was born straight from my soft melted heart, what are these tags, while sipping hot chocolate next to my dad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturestar44/pseuds/Naturestar44
Summary: "Hyung let's make them all wish they could shine as bright as us."read this if you want to cry over Jisung, nuff said.cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Sungshine, Starshine

Jisungie flopped onto the couch with a pout firmly fixed on his face. He crossed his arms across his stomach, pulling his legs against himself and leaning against the arm of the couch. He shuffled his legs, unfolding and refolding them and squishing his toes between the cushions. His pink socks let his feet slip easily against the fabric, and he readjusted his arms again, making sure his pout was clearly noticeable.

Finally,  _ finally _ , after five minutes of extreme pouting and toe wiggling, Chan looked up from his computer. The older was seated in a chair in the corner of the room, absorbed by the light on his laptop.

Chan was busy checking up on Stay online. He heard Jisung come in, but paid him no mind at first. It wasn’t until Jisung sighed for the fifth time in the span of thirty seconds that Chan tore himself from away from the latest fandom jokes. 

He looked up to find a pouty Jisung, brow crinkled, arms stuffed beneath the folds of his purple hoodie, legs folded underneath himself, and… were those pink socks?

While Chan took note of his sock choice for the day, Jisung sighed again.

“Jisung, what’s up?” Chan asked, since the younger was clearly begging for attention.

Jisung frowned, “nothing, hyung.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’re screaming for attention,” Chan teased.

“‘m not,” Jisung whined, temporarily crossing his arms even tighter.

“Mhm,” Chan hummed noncommittally. He went back to his computer. In these kinds of situations, it was easier to let Jisung think he didn’t care at first. Then the younger would get mad and demand attention verbally. It was a quicker route than trying to ask Jisung what was wrong, and it’d never failed Chan yet. If his experience was right, Jisung should fold in about 5… 4… 3… 2…

“Hyung!” Jisung whined, and Chan grinned to himself. Really the younger made it too easy.

“Aww did Sungie want hyung’s attention?” Chan cooed, getting up from his chair and crossing the room, “was it hard keeping that pout on your face for so long? Did you think hyung didn’t care? Do you need love? Do you need hyung’s cuddles?”

Jisung went scarlet.

“Hyung,” he whined in embarrassment, scrunching down and hiding his face in his hoodie.

“Sungie,” Chan cooed right back, reaching the couch and falling on top of the younger. He squished his arms around Jisung with as much care as a mother cradling her child. At this point Jisung’s face was permanently rosy.

He squirmed in Chan’s hold but eventually relaxed, tucking his head into the side of Chan’s neck. The older cooed again, lifting his chin and turning his head to place a tiny kiss on Jisung’s forehead.

The younger let out a small sound of surprise, but instead of complaining he just burrowed further into Chan’s arms, making the leader’s heart melt. He unfurled his arms just to wrap them around the older’s frame, effectively smushing them together like two soft puzzle pieces. 

“What’s wrong Sungshine?” Chan asked, his low voice sweeping over Jisung, who stayed burrowed in his arms.

Jisung sighed, “I just missed you. You’re too busy, I don’t get enough Chan cuddles.”

“But Sungie I always see you wrapped around someone,” Chan pressed.

“But hyung it’s just not the same,” Jisung pouted. He twisted in place so that he faced Chan, tucking his cheek against the leader’s shoulder. 

“I’m always hugging someone, but sometimes I wanna be hugged too,” came a sad whisper, and Chan’s heart broke. 

The leader had been busy producing their next album, and even just now in taking a break he’d chosen to stay on his computer. He was so focused on being enough for Stays, making them proud, that he forgot to look around at his members. Sure Jisung and the others had been busy too, but Jisung still had enough time to miss him. He’d had enough time to feel lonely, but Chan didn’t have enough to notice.

“I’m sorry Sungie,” Chan whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay hyung,” but they both knew it kind of wasn’t.

They sat there like that for a while, Jisung’s cheek on Chan’s shoulder and Chan’s cheek on Jisung’s forehead. Jisung felt safe in the young leader’s arms, his free arm warmed by the thumb that was slowly, mindlessly tracing its edges. Their breaths didn’t mingle, but the way they brushed each other’s bodies was comforting nonetheless.

Jisung broke the silence with another sigh, this time one of content. He never felt quite as loved as when Chan wrapped him up like this for hours. It was those times that life and stress and insecurities were meaningless. They were simplified into breathing in and out, letting his warmth flow into Chan and Chan’s warmth flow into him until they reached an equilibrium of love and loved. That sigh spoke of a blissful peace, one Chan was itching to break, if only to hear the clear tumbling of Jisung’s giggles.

“Sungie,” the older whispered. Jisung grunted in response, loath to break the tranquility of the moment.

“Sungie,” Chan sang, his voice lilting over the invisible strings holding them together.

Jisung hummed in response, readjusting his cheek on Chan’s shoulder.

“Sungshine.”

“What,” Jisung whined.

“Guess what,” Chan asked, his voice bright with mischief despite its hushed tone.

Jisung lifted his head, bleary eyes squinting in suspicion.

“What.”

“I love you,” Chan said, his voice unwavering as if he was stating a fact as simple as the weather for the day or the color of his shirt.

Jisung blushed and plopped his head back down, but not before Chan spotted the smallest of smiles, just a slight upturn of his lips, grace his face.

“I love you,” Chan repeated, “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He shifted his arms, bouncing them slightly to make Jisung lift his head again, and was blessed with a confused blush and a smile worth more than all the chicken dinners in the world. He grabbed Jisung’s waist gently, pulling the boy up until they were at eye level - the younger still in his lap. With one last ‘I love you,’ Chan swooped down and kissed the tip of Jisung’s nose.

Jisung blinked, and for a second his expression unfurled into surprise until it settled into a look of shy joy.

Chan grinned… and kissed Jisung’s nose again, this time leaning down to peck the younger’s full cheeks as well. He dotted Jisung’s face with little kisses, and he didn’t stop. He imagined every kiss left an invisible mark, like Felix’s freckles. But these were personal, a secret, just for the two of them. Little freckles of love. 

And in between each kiss came the pure sound of Jisung’s giggles, Chan’s favorite sound in the world. They flew from Jisung’s mouth into Chan’s heart and seeped into his bloodstream, filling his whole body with a glow of content. This, this was what he lived for. 

When Chan decided he was happy with the work he’d done, he leaned back to admire his handiwork.

Beautiful.

Jisung’s cheeks were pink with a blush that accentuated the soft lines of his face. The smile on the younger’s face, the way Chan could still see the kisses he’d left even if they didn’t leave a visible mark, the way Jisung’s eyes were outshining every star in the sky, the way his hands carelessly clung to Chan through the sleeves of his hoodie, the way his hair fell softly over the forehead Chan had just painted with kisses… In that moment, Chan thought Jisung had never looked more beautiful.

He was a masterpiece. A masterpiece Chan had stumbled upon years ago, seen the potential of, and welcomed into his heart, honed and polished and perfected and loved until there was nothing more he could do to show off this artwork to the world.

“-nie hyung.”

The whisper of his name brought Chan back to reality, and he found that a smile had somehow shaped itself upon his lips while he’d been lost in awe. Jisung was staring at him with a look that spoke a song into quiet existence, each star shining from his eyes singing words of affection. Little lights of love, and Chan fell into them hopelessly, over and over until the day he died.

He tucked his chin over Jisung’s shoulder wordlessly. The comfort he felt just from the steady beating of the younger’s heart had his eyes aching to tear up. He wrapped his arms around Jisung again, this time not to hold but to  _ be  _ held, and the younger obliged.

Chan’s heart was overflowing with warmth when Jisung eventually let him go, warmth that leaked into the rest of his body, threatening to shine through his skin and blind the world.

“Hyung,” Jisung whispered, his eyes crinkling into crescents as one last giggle spilled over his lips, “I love you too.”

And he crossed the small distance between their hearts to place a single, tiny kiss on the brow of the boy who had found him, cradled his heart, and welcomed him home… 

Little signs of love. Just for them.

And each thought the other had never looked more beautiful.


End file.
